You Make My Life Complete
by andI'mstillinlove
Summary: Drama, violence, Spashley galore, what else do you need for a story?
1. Emergency

**You Make My Life Complete**

**A/N:** Hey all, you didn't expect me back so soon did you? Jk. This is actually a friend of mine's story, she's just too lazy to get her own account or anything, so she's using me and my account (shows how good friends we are.) She wishes not to be named, so I will be referring to her as Anony, any PM's or questions I will forward to her, and any flames I see, I will be responding to, and you don't want me responding to your flames. So yes, this is Anony's first fanfic, so just try and be decent about your criticisms. There's no reason we can't be civil is there? Anyway... --Enjoy--

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah we all know that Anony doesn't own anything, she's broke anyway :)

(Ashley's P.O.V.)

Yep, here I am at the mall doing what girls do best, shopping! I brought Spencer here to buy her clothes for her birthday. Yes, my baby is turning 18. You should see her, she looks like a kid in a candy shop. The smile on her face makes me melt. Oh, she is so getting some ass tonight. She thinks clothes is all she is getting, but oh boy, she is so wrong. The clothes are just the appetizers. And no, I'm not talking about us hooking up. She is looking at some jeans when I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Spence, I love you in jeans and all but I would much rather see you in some of those clothes" snickering I turn her body towards the window to look at Victoria's Secret. She giggles and turns around toward me linking our fingers together

"Well hey, that would be more of a present for you, but I'd be glad to give it to you every night"

"Ooo kinky! I love it!" I giver her a kiss and slip a small box into her back jean pocket. She pulls away, gives me a confused look, and reaches into her back pocket. She opens it and her baby blues practically come out of her head.

"OH MY GOSH! ASH I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" I help her put on her new diamond Tiffanys bracelet. Man if she gets this excited over a bracelet, I wonder what her face is going to look like the day I propose to her. But that won't be till we get older. I am positive she is the one I'm going to marry. I turn around and pick out a cute top for her, turning back to her she was not wearing the happy expression she was two seconds ago. From this moment everything went into slow motion. Her eyes are full of pain, but not emotional pain, physical pain. She is pleading at me with her eyes for help. She is starting to crunch over and that is when I see a person behind her. A tall, dark haired man, with a psychotic and angry look on his face. I know him, he is nice, I couldn't see him doing this. I look down at his hand shoving a knife into Spencer's stomach. This is when I do what any normal person would do, I scream at the top of my lungs.

"HELP! AIDEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! HELP!" I see him pull the knife out of Spencer, she is falling forward. I catch her and I feel all her body weight press into me. I look up at Aiden and I don't know how my body did this but one of my hands went into my purse and sprayed Aiden's eyes with pepper spray. He gives out a yelp and pushes one of the clothes racks down before he starts to take off. I start to sit down holding Spencer close.

"Ash..." her voice is so weak and barely audible, but I hear her, the sadness and pleading in her voice.

"I'm right here baby don't worry, I'm right here." I see her eyes start drooping. "Spence you gotta keep your eyes open, talk to me Spencer."

"I love you" she gives me a small smile and I can tell it is taking her a lot of strength to do that one simple task. I have her head in one arm, the back of my thumb stroking her cheek. My other hand is applying pressure where she was stabbed, trying to make the blood stop from pouring out. One of the cashiers had called the police when she heard me scream. I guess they got Aiden as he came out of the store 'cause when I looked up at the paramedics coming over to me and Spencer, I caught a glimpse of a cop with his knee jamming into the top of a handcuffed Aiden. I guess I should tell you how I know him.


	2. Whoa

A/N: This chappy is a flash back, Anony thanks everyone vigorously for liking the first chapter, and if Spencer does die, I will kill her ;) --enjoy-- 

_It was a beautiful morning out. Sun coming up, birds chirping. It was a couple weeks after my dad passed away. I had been getting along with my new sister, Kyla. She wasn't half bad._

"_So what's on your agenda today?" she asked while taking a sip of her coffee looking out over the balcony. _

_I sit up a little bit in my chair and turn to look at her, "I'm not sure about the whole day but me and Spencer and Chelsea are gonna go out for lunch. You wanna come?"_

"_Sure, that sounds nice. Hey, you wanna go take a walk on the beach?"_

_Before I got a chance to answer the doorbell rings. I look back over my shoulder than back at her, "One sec," I put my coffee down and go to answer the door._

_When I get there and open it, there is a young man, I'm guessing either my age or close to it standing on the other side. He has his hands in his jeans and has a shy expression on his face._

"_Um..hi..is Kyla here?" he asks this and almost sounds scared. I think to myself "jeez am I that _

_intimidating?" and I giggle and he gives me a confused look because I am still staring at him._

_I snap out of it._

"_Oh yeah, KYLA! Come on in." he is hesitant at first, but as I raise my eyebrows at him, sort of asking him again he steps in._

_Kyla comes walking in and sees him. She smiles and takes him into a hug, "Aiden! What are you doing here?"_

"_Well you said I should visit and I wanted to surprise you."_

_I stare at them with a confused look on my face. Kyla turns to me and sees my face._

"_Ash this is Aiden, my step brother."_

"_Hey, how's it going?" I stick my hand out for him to shake, again he is hesitant, but does._

"_I'm fine, thanks for letting me stay at your house."_

"_Oh no problem, even though I wasn't informed, but mi casa es su casa." after that we become silent, just standing there._

"_So let me show you to a room, um, Ash, which one can he have?"_

"_Anyone is fine as long as its not mine," I say with a smile noting how I just unconsciously rhymed. They both smile and head up the stairs. I go back to the patio and finish up my coffee. I'm sitting there thinking about Spencer, whit a smile on my face I look at my phone and start to reach for it to call her but as I pick it up it starts to ring. The ring tone is "Speechless" by The Veronicas. I know exactly whose ring tone that is. It sends shivers down my spine every time it rings because I know I'm gonna hear my love's voice._

"_Baby, I swear you are psychic."_

"_Just one more thing you love about me." Even though I can't see her I know she is smiling._

"_So what's up?"_

"_Not too much, what time are we going to go to lunch today?"_

"_I say we skip lunch and dinner and go straight to dessert," I know she loves my sexy voice._

"_Oh you know I would love to, but I already have a line of other girls wanting my body, your gonna have to get in line." I stay silent._

"_Ash? Hello? You know I am kidding! Don't give me that pouty face, you know I can't resist that. Don't smile!"_

"_Jeez Spence how do you even know what my face looks like?"_

"_Oh please Ash, I know you so well."_

"_So how about 2:30?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright I'll pick you and Chelsea up," Aiden comes walking out and sits down where Kyla was sitting, _

"_Hey babe I gotta go, see you later, love you!"_

"_Love you too Ash."_

_I snap my phone shut and look over at Aiden who is staring at me._

"_What?"_

"_Boyfriend?"_

"_Haha no," I say with a smile, I guess Kyla hasn't told him I'm gay. Oh this could be fun. That's when an idea pops into my head, I pick up my phone and call Spencer back._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey lets switch it from 2:30 to 4:30, that way we can just hit up Gray afterward."_

"_Okay that sounds fine."_

"_Oh and Kyla and her step brother Aiden are gonna come if that's okay?"_

"_Yeah that's fine, step brother?"_

"_Yeah I know, okay see you later, love you." I hang up quick to let her know someone is there and I'm planning something._

_I ask Aiden, "So where is Kyla?"_

"_She is taking a shower."_

"_Mmk. Well be ready by four 'cause we are going out and partying tonight."_

_His face lights up, "Okay!"_

_Oh yes this shall be fun._


	3. Dance, Dance

(present day)

The paramedics are putting her into the ambulance.

"Spencer, I'll be right there, I promise," I am wondering if she can even hear me. I run to find my car, jump in it, and take off to the hospital. All thoughts are gone from my mind except Spencer. She has to be okay, she just has to be, otherwise I won't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(flashback cont.)

"_Come on lets goooo!!!" I yell this through the intercom. Yes, the intercom, that goes in each and every room, unless you don't want it to. Here comes Kyla and Aiden down the stairs._

"_Jeez could you take any longer?!"_

"_Ash, you're so cute when you can't wait to go see Spencer," Kyla says this slightly in a baby voice._

_On the way to Spencer's Kyla sits in front with me and Aiden in the back. I'm so anxious, my fingers won't stop tapping on the steering wheel._

"_So this guy, Spencer, really has your heart, huh?" I look in the rearview mirror and raise one eyebrow at Aiden, a mischievous smile on my face, Kyla notices this and shakes her head. We pull up to Spencer's and I whip out my cell, she answers and I lower my voice, "Hey babe, we're outside"_

"_Okay we'll be right out."_

_Kyla undoes her seatbelt and jumps in the back with Aiden. Spencer and Chelsea come out. _

"_So where's Spencer," asks Aiden._

_I just smile and ignore his question. She is wearing a black wife beater with a guitar and other designs on it. I smile wider because its my shirt that she is looking so hot in. she is wearing short shorts too showing off her long legs. She get in front and Chelsea hops in back. As soon as Spencer closes the door I grab her neck and bring her lips to mine. I can just feel Aiden's shocked expression as I make out with Spencer right in front of him. I pull away from her and turn to Aiden._

"_Yeah my guy really has my heart," I roll my eyes as I turn back around to a laughing Spencer. I smile at her and grab her hand as we take off._

_We went to Spencer's favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. I swear, she didn't talk at all because she was so anxious to get her food, then she was too busy stuffing her face._

"_Spence it looks like you haven't eaten in days."_

"_Ash, I haven't eaten anything all day just because I knew we were coming here," then she stuffs a forkful of pasta in her mouth. I just smile and laugh at her. After we are done eating we go and head towards Gray._

_Spencer gets a call on her cell._

"_Hello?…Oh me, Ashley, Chelsea, Kyla, and Aiden are going to Grays…okay see you there." She clicks her cell phone shut._

_I look at her and raise my eyebrows. "Glen, Madison, Clay, and Sean are gonna meet up with us."_

_I let out a sigh because with Glen around I can't fool around with Spencer to make Aiden uncomfortable. As we pulled into the parking lot you could hear the bass and already feel it pulsing through you. I am holding Spencer's hand as we walk through the door and into a huge half circle booth. Aiden keeps giving me side glances which are starting to creep me out and I just keep holding on to Spencer's hand, loving its warmth._

"_Okay so me and Chelsea are gonna go get drinks, what do you guys want?"_

"_I'll have a gin and tonic." I look at Spencer, she is thinking so she must want something different._

"_Margarita."_

"_Double shot of Jack Daniels" was Aiden's reply. _

_When Kyla and Chelsea leave Spencer starts the discussion._

"_So how are you related to Kyla?"_

"_Same mom different dad."_

"_Oh"_

_I'm starting to get in the dancing mood so I grab Spencer's hand and bring it to my heart, both my hands clasped around hers. Spencer isn't much of a dancer, she gets self-conscious when she dances, so I put on my best puppy dog eyes._

"_Spencer will you please please please please pleeeeeaasseee come dance with me?" I make sure to stick my bottom lip out. I realize she was tapping her foot along with the beat._

"_Uhhh…fine lets go." I let out a squeal and lead her to the dance floor. I can already see her starting to get uncomfortable as we push past sweaty people to get closer into the middle of the mob. I pick a spot and turn around to her and put my mouth close to her ear so she could hear me,_

"_Spence, just let everything go, don't pay attention to anyone, feel the music. Just let it carry you away."_

_She gives me a almost devilish looking grin and I know she can see I'm confused. She tugs on my shirt and pulls me close to her then starts moving to the pounding bass. I put my hands on her hips and I start to move in sync with her. I pull her hips closer to mine and put my leg in between hers and she puts her arms around my neck. I guess this is why parents call our dancing 'clothed sex.' Screw what they say, its hot and fun and I love it. Spencer and I are moving as one and it feels like everything else was a blur, like we were the only ones on the floor. As she turns away from me and grinds her backside into me, I'm wondering what got into her she was never this straight forward about dancing. I kiss the back of her neck as she keeps pushing into me wanting more contact. The song ends and I turn her around and kiss her. I smile as we pull away._

"_What was that?!" I ask her with delight._

"_I just took your advice and let go. Plus I REALLY like that song!"_

_I walk behind her with my hands on her hips, still amazed, with her hands on my hands leading us back to our booth. When we get there Glen, Madison, Clay, and Sean are there. Glen gives me an evil look and I just smile at him._

A/N: Thank you to my readers! I didn't know how good a couple reviews can make me feel so keep commenting! Glad you are enjoying it. :)


	4. All These Thngs I Hate Revolve Around Me

I think I just broke any speed limit possible.I skid into a parking spot and sprint into the reception area. I was running so fast I wasn't able to stop and I crashed right into the reception desk. I guess I hit it pretty hard because the cup full of pens hit my head just after my butt hit the ground. Unlucky for me the cup was glass. It didn't break on my head though, and it only cracked when it hit the floor, but the bottom edge hit my forehead and it did hurt.

I groaned and let out a squeaked, "ow"

"Hunny, are you okay?"

"Spencer Carlin…I need to know how Spencer Carlin is," I said this in a hushed tone, hand to my forehead, other holding on to the desk counter pulling me up. Right as I stood up the medics bursts through the door with a girl on the stretcher. A blonde girl.

'Damn I got here faster than the fucking ambulance. Some life saving team we have.'

I ran up to the stretcher, grabbed the railing on the side, looked at her face, I almost dropped dead when I saw her closed eyes. All I needed was to see her beautiful blue eyes. I needed them to look at me. I needed them to tell me she was going to be okay. I knew I needed to be strong, but I needed that little push from her to assure me.

"Miss, you can't go in, you need to stay here."

I didn't listen. I stayed right there at the stretcher moving toward those two awful doors. I stayed right there, holding her hand. Doing the only thing I could think of at the moment. Giving her the little bit of comfort I hoped she could feel to give her strength and let her know I'm right here.

Seconds later my little strength circle of our hands were broken. Shattered like the bird that got hit with a 100 mile an hour baseball. Gone in a blink of an eye. I feel two hands grab my arms and keep me from going beyond those swinging doors. Where people I don't know are going to try to save my love. As they become smaller and turn the corner, I still feel a hand on my arm yet one move around my waist. I just noticed the streams coming down my eyes. I can hardly breathe. I know the hands are trying to be comforting but they aren't. The hand on my shoulder isn't the one I want there. The arm around my waist, making sure I don't follow the bleeding blonde, is not the arm I want around my waist. They aren't my safe circle of love I am surrounded by everyday. The receptionist from the desk is the one holding me back. Holding me back from a horrible or wonderful future. She walks me into the waiting room. I sit down, bring my knees up to my chest and cry. I feel my body shaking. I know there is at least one more person in the room, but I don't care. I need to get all my weakness out now so all I have left is strength. Strength for Spencer. I don't want her to have to have the strength for both of us. She can't be. She is the one who is hurt. I need to be the strong one for both of us. I hear someone sit next to me, I know it's the receptionist when she starts rubbing my back. She set a box of tissue and an icepack on the little table on the other side of me. I looked up and saw the icepack and immediately put it to my head, which was pounding. After a couple minutes I walked up to the reception desk. I told the lady thanks for the tissue and icepack which was almost permanently attached to my head now.

"Sorry for ruining your desk," I told her as I picked up some pens that were hiding around the desk.

"Hun don't worry about it."

"So what's happening with Spencer? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Are you family?"

"Um…" should I say yes and lie. What happens to the people that lie to the hospital? Do they go to jail? Oh screw it I am willing to go to jail for Spencer, "Yeah."

"Do you have your I.D. on you?"

"Yes" I said without thinking.

"Can I see it?"

I pull out my driver's license and hand it to her.

"Davies? I thought the girl's name was Carlin?"

"Oh, yeah, it is…um…I'm her cousin." Oh, real smooth Davies she is definitely gonna believe that.

"Ashley!" Oh great, here come the Carlin crew. Paula runs up to the receptionist.

"Where's my baby!?"

"I take it you're the mother" the nice white haired lady said.

"Yes I am! Now tell me where she is!"

"Okay calm down. She is in surgery right now, they'll know more once she is out."

I feel unshed tears coming in my eyes. I turn around and Mr. C gives me a hug. I feel safer in his arms. They are full of love and warmth. Mr. Carlin and Clay are the only ones that care about me other than Spencer in their family. He sees the icepack I'm still holding to my head.

"What happened?"

"I have a need for speed and a disability to stop fast enough," I said pointing to the desk.

We walk over to the waiting room while Paula is talking to a nurse and filling out sheets. It turns out the girl that called the cops at the mall was one of Glen's friends so she knew who Spencer was and called Glen.

I can't help but feel this is my fault. I'm the one who introduced her to Aiden, I'm the one that was responsible for them becoming friends. I'm responsible for thinking we could trust Aiden. No. This isn't my fault. It's Kyla's. Aiden is her fucked up step brother. She is the reason he came here. But I'm the reason he met Spencer it is my fault. It's my fault I didn't see him. It's my fault I didn't stop him. It's my fault I didn't save her.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Paula walks into the room.

"She is out of surgery now, so we can go see her. But she hasn't come to yet. Ashley I think its best if you stay here."

"What?" The pain and weakness comes out in my voice. I'm sure my face says how hurt I am by this too.

"Paula she can go in."

"No, Arthur, its her fault Spencer is even in the hospital." This hits. Now other people say it's my fault too.

"Yeah dad, if Spencer hadn't been with Ashley she never would have gotten hurt AND its her birthday!" Almighty Glen decides he can put in his peanuts say about it too. Giving me a 'fuck you' look.

Before anyone could say anything else, I got up and left. I just sat in my car. I knew I had to see Spencer. Paula is not gonna be able to stop me. I sit there with my head on the steering wheel staring at the door. I didn't even notice a car pull into the empty spot next to me. I hear a small knock on my passenger window. I jump from the startling noise and turn my head. It was Madison. I am glad she is here. She sees my swollen eyes and comes around to the drivers side. I get out and she wraps me up in her arms.

Oh, great, my keeper turned my faucets on again. Madison has been on of my best friends for as long as I can remember. She is also Glen's girlfriend. I never knew why she went out with him. I asked her once. She said he isn't an ass to her. She claims when they are together he is one of the most caring people in the world. I don't believe her but she seems happy, so I'm happy for her. She turns around so she is leaning on my small Porsche. She pulls me more into her so I'm putting almost all my body weight onto her. I feel safe in her arms, I know she won't judge me. I let out what I thought I had none left of, but for me I am learning I have an endless supply. I don't know how long we stayed like that, I did eventually stop crying but didn't let go of her. I loved the feeling of being comforted. Her cell phone starts ringing and she takes it out of her back pocket. I don't move, my head stays rooted in the crook of her neck.

"Hey…yeah I'm almost here…" Her other arm is wrapped around my back and her hand is rubbing up and down m arm. I knew she had to leave soon and that made my eyes watery. I let a tear slip and I knew she felt it drop on her collar when she hugged me closer.

"… okay I'll see you soon, wait, how is Spencer?" I let a couple more tears fall at the sound of Spencer's name. "Okay, bye."

She put her phone back and wrapped her arm around my waist while she ran her fingers through my hair with the other.

"Do you wanna know?"

I whisper a "yes"

"She's stable but hasn't woken up yet."

I stay silent. She unwraps her arms from me and holds my face in her hands.

"I'm going to try and get them out to get some sleep and decent food in their stomachs. I know they aren't all going to go so I'll try to get Mr. Carlin or Clay to stay. You can go back to watching the door till we come out." She gives me a small chuckle and a smile as her thumbs wipe some run away tears gone. She gives me a hug before she goes in and I get back in my car, my head resuming it's position on the steering wheel.


	5. All Around Me

'My lipgloss is cool, my lipgloss is popping, I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys be stopping'

I lift my head up and grab my cell phone off the dash. I make a mental not to myself to not ever let Madison pick her own ring tone again.

"Hello?" I yawn as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey, they are all saying bye to Spencer before they leave so you can come in soon."

"Okay"

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah, how long has it been?"

"About 30 minutes, I tried to get them out sooner but Clay has to leave for school in about a week so he wanted to spend more time with Spencer so he stayed."

"Thanks so much Maddie"

"No problem. Call me if you need me."

"Okay, bye" I clicked my cell phone shut and stared at the door again waiting for them to come out.

I saw Madison and Glen heading towards her car so I started mine and pulled around the corner and parked again when I saw them all leave I got out and started heading into the hospital. I walked up to the receptionist and she looked up and smiled at me.

"Room B48" she said with a smile. I thought it was creepy but sweet that she knew what I was going to ask. I started walking to the elevator.

"Hun" I look back at her, "do you want some more ice for your head?" I reached my right hand up to my forehead and felt a bump.

"Yes, thank you. How does it look?" She holds a little mirror up to me. Yep, big bump on my head, and on top of that, it's a really dark shade of purple.

'Why didn't Maddie say anything?' I think to myself.

She hands me a bag of ice and before I put the Ziploc to my head I take an ice cube out and eat it. The coolness feels so good in my mouth. I haven't drank anything since this morning. I get into the elevator and press B with my right hand while I hold the ice to my head with the left. My nerves grow as the elevator opens. I spot a soda machine and put in a dollar and get myself a Dr. Pepper. As I walk through the halls looking for Spencer's room I think about Kyla. I haven't told her what is going on yet.

I get to room B48. I stop and stare at the slightly cracked open door. I don't know if I've ever been this scared. I have to see her though. I have to see with my own two eyes that she is alive, that I will be able to hold her in my arms again. I take in a deep breath, push the door open slowly, and as I see Clay smile and stand up to come to me, my nerves ease up the slightest bit. He comes up and hugs me, I don't know how but I keep the tears in my eyes.

He backs up, "Hey I'll leave for a bit so you can have some time with her. You want anything from McDonalds?" He says as he looks at my forehead.

"Um, just a small fry, thanks. Don't worry I'm fine."

"Are you?" And I know he means more than physically. I weakly nod my head. He unwraps me and walks out the door.

I walk up to the bed. She's laying there so peaceful, almost as if she is in the middle of a good dream that she is loving. I only hope it's about me. It's just me and my unconscious girlfriend now. I can't hold in my tears anymore. I pull up a chair and drop into it.

I bring her hand to my heart and whisper through my sobs, "Spence, baby, I'm right here. There is only one thing I need you to do. I know I shouldn't be asking you for anything right now, and I know this is a lot. But, baby, I need you to open your eyes, okay?" I can't look up at her eyes though. It's to painful.

After a couple minutes of stroking her hand I bring my eyes slowly up her arm, shoulder, neck, chin, beautiful lips, nose, blue eyes, hair. I slowly bring my eyes back down. I'm in shock, perfect blue eyes staring into my brown. I start crying even harder and I feel her fingers rubbing against my hand. I sit straighter up, rubbing her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"Ash," her voice is so weak, she coughs and it comes back stronger, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital, baby, but it's okay I'm right here," I leaned over brushed some hair out of her face and so very gently and softly kiss her forehead. She smiles at me and her eyes show the confusion, and happiness, and so many other things. She is telling me she feels strong.

"You know you could ask me for anything and I'll always give it to you" she says with a smile.

"You did so much for me just right now, you will never have to give me anything more."

"Ash, I don't know if I have anything else to give you, you already have the biggest part of me, my heart."

I know she is telling me this because her eyes tell me there is something that she was fighting, like she could have chosen to live or die, I'm glad she chose to live.

I kiss her hand and put it back to my heart, "You look tired, you should get some rest." I see her eyes flicker with fear.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a concerned voice. She looks down a little and lets a couple tears fall. My thumbs are quick to wipe them away. I look at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm afraid," she lets out a sob, "that if I close my eyes, I won't see you ever again." she tries to scoot up so she is in more of a sitting position. She winces with pain.

"Hey, hold on." I stick my hands under her arms and help her.

"You don't have to be afraid," I crawl into the bed with her, avoiding all the wires, "I'm gonna be right here, the whole night," I put an arm around her neck as she snuggles her forehead in the crook of my neck.

"Ash" I feel her breathe on my neck more that I hear her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I let some more tears fall as I run my hand through her hair.

"I love you so much more Spence."

As her breathing becomes steady, I know she is asleep. Knowing she is fine now too, I close my eyes.

I softly whisper, "I'm sorry this happened Spence, but I promise I will make it up. Happy birthday."


	6. Monster

Chapter 6

'Monster'

A/N: Mkay so I thought I would write from Spencer's view. I don't know if it just for this chapter or a couple or for the rest. But we'll see. thank you for all your wonderful comments. Sorry its been taking me a while to update but school is a bitch. I will try to update faster but don't know how that is going to work out. But I have two chapters in like one day so I hope that helps. I love you all for reading my fanfic :

I sit here. I'm watching the girl I love play guitar. She is so hot and irresistible when she plays.

We are in a never ending, vast place. Its all white, as far as the eye can see in every direction. Ashley sits on a chair, jeaned knees crossed, beautiful sound coming out of the instrument and her mouth. I can't take it anymore. I get up from where I was sitting, take the guitar from her hands and toss it to the floor. I grab her face and vigorously push my lips against hers. I straddle her on the chair, my hands under her shirt holding and pressing into the sides of her stomach. Her hands are tangled in my hair as I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer into me. I'm kissing her and touching her, but I can't feel her. I'm numb.

All of a sudden I get yanked away from her. I grunt as I hit the floor, this room is all black instead of white now, except there is a door. I can barely see the outline of the door it is so dark, I don't like this darkness, it creeps me the fuck out. I reach for the handle, but something, or someone, grabs my arm. I turn around and it is a man in a white robe. He motions his hand upward. I look up and see nothing, I look back at him confused.

"If you come up, with me, you will have endless happiness. But God thinks you didn't live your life long enough, and that you can do good things, so he is giving you the choice to go back," he motions to the door and it opens, there is Ashley in the all white room again, playing her guitar, "to a life where you could get hurt, but learn more, or you can come with me, up to heaven, and live happily for eternity."

"God wants me even though I'm gay?"

"You were destined for greatness, you have done many good deeds, that out weigh all the bad things you've done." For once I was glad my mom was a hard ass and made me go and help out the less fortunate all those weekends, but I did enjoy helping others.

I look back at the door, Ashley is standing at the door now smiling at me with her arms spread open, waiting for me to jump into them. I can't help but plaster a huge smile on my face just from seeing her smile.

I feel something rubbing against my hand, but nothings there.

Ashley opens her mouth, she sounds so very real and so close to me.

"Spence, baby, I'm right here. There is only one thing I need you to do. I know I shouldn't be asking you for anything right now, and I know this is a lot. But, baby, I need you to open your eyes okay?" She sounds as if she is crying, which breaks my heart.

"Tell God thank you for wanting me and letting me choose. Tell him I'll see him in 80 years." I smile at the man and turn back to Ashley and run into her arms.

I slowly open my heavy eyelids. I see white walls and little beeping machines. I'm in a dimly lit room. I notice my stomach and leg are killing me. I look down at my hand, Ashley is holding it to her heart. I can feel her heartbeat. I can feel it. I'm not numb. I know she is real. I stare at her. I'm afraid if I speak, I'll startle her, so I keep my voice to myself. I watched her as her head traveled up my body and it took her a second to realize I'm awake. She starts shaking and sobbing, I try to bring my hand up to her cheek but it's too heavy and I can't move it. I force my heavy fingers to rub along her hand, telling her it's okay. She brings her other hand to my face and I feel the warmth of her fingers. I love her warmth. There could be nothing in this world, but as long as I had her, the world would seem full of possibilities

I look around at this unfamiliar place.

"Ash" I know it comes out faint, I didn't mean for it to, it feels like I haven't used it in forever. I cough to try and bring it back.

"Where am I?" I look at her and see a purple bump on her forehead. I have no idea what happened but it brought a slight smile to my face because I know it was probably something funny, even though she got hurt in the process.

"In the hospital, baby, but it's okay I'm right here." She leans over and kisses my forehead. The hospital? How did I get here? Oh, I remember. Someone stuck a knife in my stomach. I don't know who though, they were behind me. I remember Ashley screaming something at the person but everything was a blur. I remember the odd dream I had though. Ashley playing her guitar. Her voice so close. I remember what she asked. For me to open my eyes.

"You know you could ask me for anything, and I'll always give it to you."

"You did so much for me just right now, you will never have to give me anything more."

I think about this. But really I can't give her anything. She has my everything.

"Ash, I don't know if I have anything else to give you, you already have the biggest part of me, my heart." She kisses my hand, that little kiss is already sending shivers down my spine, she puts my hand back to her heart. Still reassuring me she is here.

"You look tired, you should get some rest." when she says this I get scared. I don't want to go back to being numb, to not having the real Ashley with me.

She sees this, "What's wrong?" I wouldn't be able to stand not having her, tears fall down my cheeks before I have a chance to stop them.

"I'm afraid," the words leave my mouth before I have a chance to stop them. I don't want her to think I'm any weaker than already. Well since I started it, I have to finish my thought that slipped out, "That if I close my eyes again, I won't see you."

I try to push myself up on the bed, but immediately shock waves of pain go through my stomach, and leg.

"Hey, hold on." Ashley helps me, she makes sure she doesn't hurt me.

"You don't have to be afraid," her voice is so full of love. She slowly gets into the bed with me.

"I'm gonna be right here, the whole night." She puts her arm around me and I rest my head on her shoulder. Her warmth and comfort makes my eyes even heavier. It's as if she knew I needed to feel her, and that I need her to stay.

"Ash," I breathe on her neck.

"Yeah?" Tiredness coming with her words.

"I love you." She runs her hand through my hair.

"I love you so much more Spence." I am almost fully asleep. I'm pretty sure she thinks I am when she whispers, "I'm sorry this happened Spence, but I promise I will make it up. Happy birthday." I would say something, but sleep overcame me first.


	7. Wake Up Exhausted

I wake up and feel warmth around me. Ashley is still in this small hospital bed with me. I look up to her face and she is looking down smiling at me. Her hand cups my face and she runs her thumb along my bottom lip.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I can't wait to get out of here though."

As if on cue the doctor walked in right when I said that, "You will be able to leave here in 3 days Miss Carlin," she smiled at me and Ashley and walked to the other side of the bed. She lifted up the side of my gown and looked at my stomach. She lightly traced her finger over the stitches and I flinched. Ashley's hand came and took mine.

"This will take a while to heal, it's going to leave you a scar." She took out her clipboard and started writing stuff down, "You'll have to have physical therapy for your leg, it was broken in 2 places in you ankle and 3 places in your shin. We had to put some screws inside it for you. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, a lot," I replied with a smile. I brought my hand up and put it on Ashley's stomach. A smile graced her lips.

**3 Days Later**

I was in my mother's car on my way home. The doctor said I had to be laying down for about another week until I can actually start to move a lot. This is gonna suck ass. Clay is leaving tomorrow for college. My mom and dad are going with him to help him set up his dorm. They are going to be gone for the weekend, so its just me and glen. Ashley is having a sister day with Kyla since she has been at the hospital with me for the past couple of days. She thought I should have some time with Clay before he leaves too.

When we get home Clay carries me into the house and lays me down on the couch. My dad comes over with a lap tray and gives it to me. I notice everyone else is sitting down with lap trays too. Only theirs had food on them. My dad sat down and had my food and his food on his tray. He put mine on my tray turned on the T.V. my parents never let us eat in the T.V. room before and I know they are going it for me. This brings a smile to my face. We wind up watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns and it makes me feel like an old time family. Once we are all done, it's about 10:30. Clay, once again, picked me up and started carrying me to my room.

"Are you excited about going to Yale?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you though," he said as he laid me down on my bed. He went and grabbed the computer chair and pulled it up to the foot of my bed.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Clay." I said with sadness in my voice. If he is gone no one is going to be here to protect me from Glen. Ashley will but I don't want my girlfriend and my brother fighting.

"I'll come and visit as soon as I can. You and I both need to get some sleep though, I have to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Wake me up if I'm not already. I want to say bye to you."

"Okay Spencer, goodnight." And with that he got up and hit the lights off, softly closing my door behind him.

As my eyes closed, my phone rang, I reached over to my nightstand feeling around for my phone because I'm too lazy to open my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Hi Ash," I said slowly.

"Were you sleeping?"

"I was about too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how about I just come over tomorrow?"

"Okay that's fine."

"I love you."

"Ash"

"Yeah" she said with a hint of fear in her voice. I think she thought that my 'Ash' meant something bad.

"I still want to talk to you, I haven't heard your voice all day."

"Haha okay" I could tell she had a smile on her face.

"So, what did you and Kyla do today?"

"Nothing yet, me and Kyla are going out to clubs tonight."

"Haha don't get too drunk."

"Oh you know I will." My mom came in and opened my door.

"Spencer, you need to get some sleep." She said in her parenting voice.

"Just a sec" She gave me a 'no do it now' look but I ignored it and she closed the door.

"I swear your mom is psychic and knows its me so she is making you get off the phone."

"Yeah" I said as I yawned.

"You know… I still owe you birthday sex." This made me erupt into a fit of giggles and I blushed.

"Spence, I'm serious!" She let out a sigh, "This was suppose to be a surprise, but the time passed already, but I rented out one of those huge suites at the Palms hotel in Vegas for your birthday."

"Aww, Ash thank you so much! I would have loved it."

" Yeah, I just wanted a huge bed." I could tell she had a stupid smirk on her face.

"Ash!"

"What?!" I shook my head.

"You have a huge bed."

"No, I mean like Shaquille O'Neil bed huge."

"Oh jeez"

"A humungous bed is on my list of places I want to have sex."

"Is this a long list?" I said kind of in a tired whine.

"Oh you know it. I'll show it to you tomorrow." We both laughed and I yawned again. She heard me.

"Spence I'll let you go to get some sleep."

"Okay have fun with Kyla. Love you."

"I will, love you too, bye."

"Bye" We hung up and I put my phone back on my nightstand.

I woke up the next morning to light starting to peak in through the blinds. I push myself up and stretch my arms, but I'm careful to not lift them too much to where it hurts my stomach. I've gotten a lot better though. I look at my clock and its 7 a.m. Clay, mom, and dad leave in 30 minutes.

"You been awake long?" I tear my gave away from my clock to my door. Clay is there with a smile on his face.

"No, I just woke up," I said with a smile looking back at him.

"Well you want some breakfast?" He said motioning towards the stairs.

"Yeah" I replied reaching for my crutches.

"You sure you can use those?"

"I don't know. Might as well try." As I pushed myself up, I went straight back don. A jolt of pain going to my stomach. I went and put my hand on the lift side of my stomach over my cut, slouching over a bit. Clay came over.

"All in good time," he said as he carefully picked me up and carried me downstairs. We had muffins and I gave Clay one more hug from the couch.

"Have fun at college."

"I will, I'll call you when I get there." My mom came up to me and patted my head like I was a dog. I hated when my mom did this. It makes me feel like I'm her slave.

"Make sure you don't get hurt, don't stress your body" she walked away as she said this. Not even looking backwards at me. I don't know why but it makes me feel unloved.

----------------

Paula walks up to Glen and whispers in his ear, "Make sure Ashley stays away from Spencer."

He gives her a serious look and simply nods his head.

My dad came over, hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He turned and smiled at me before he walked out the door behind Clay. Glen closed the door behind him. I turned on the television and saw Glen go upstairs. When he came back down he was holding something behind him making sure I didn't see it as he passed quickly into the kitchen I wondered here Ashley was as I started to fall asleep. I felt Glen pick me up and carry me back to my room. I woke up to a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I said with a slight yawn coming out. Madison poked her head inside the door.

"Hey did I wake you?"

"No it's okay I was just waking up anyway." She smiled and walked in.

"Its 10 a.m.? I was only asleep for two hours."

"Actually a day, you were out cold. We were starting to get worried about you," she replied with a chuckle. It was a nervous chuckle though. My eyes opened wide from the news she just gave me.

"Wow, Ashley didn't come over," I said more to myself.

I saw Madison's face kind of drop. I heard our doorbell ring in the background.

"What's wrong?" Before she could answer I heard Glen's and an all too familiar voice shouting at each other downstairs. I gave Madison a questioning look.

"Well you see, your mom kind of told Glen to keep Ashley away from you." She gave me a weak smile before quickly getting up and turning to go calm the to down.

'How could my mother say that?'

I knew I had to do something. Madison couldn't try to fix this by herself. It's been two whole days and I haven't even been in Ashley's arms. And hearing them shouting makes it feel like I never will be again.


	8. Alliance of Thieves

I put my injuries aside and Ashley is the only thing on my mind. I'm the bullet and she is the target and I have to get to her before she moves. I get up, adrenaline pumping through my veins, temporarily blocking out all my pain. I pass my crutches and run down the hallway. I see them arguing still as I get to the top of the stairs. I see Ashley look up and see me, she tries to push past Glen but he shoves her back out through the front door. That jolts me. Glen doesn't have any right to touch her. I'm running down the stairs, as I get to the door Glen grabs my arm but I quickly pull it away, dead set on getting to Ashley.

I almost knock her over when I run into her. Her arms wrapping around me and mine around her waist. My foot start to give out and Ashley is practically holding me up now. I can't stop the tears that start to spill from my eyes. I'm crying from a mixture of physical pain, emotional pain, and just relief of being in Ashley's arms again. I knew it all happened fast but it felt slow. I kept my head buried in her neck, she picked me up and started walking into my house. She walked into our living room and laid me down on the couch. My leg was throbbing now. I could feel Ashley was kneeling beside the couch but my eyes refused to open. My arms unconsciously going to hold my leg and a pained expression on my face.

"Ashley you need to go!" Glen's shrill voice broke the air. My eyes slightly opened seeing Ashley turn around and glare at Glen.

"Glen, come with me, lets go get some ice or something for Spencer." I mentally thank Madison for chirping in before Ashley and Glen went at it again. I let my eyes close again.

"Spence…" her voice comes out full of concern as I feel her push some hair out of my face.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

I turn my head and force my eyes open, I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, just in a little bit of pain."

Being with Ashley just makes me feel better and since laying on the couch, the throbbing in my leg has started to die down. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry Ashley"

"For what?" could she sound any cuter when she's all caring?

"Glen being such an ass" we giggled lightly.

"Come sit with me" I scooted up into a sitting position ignoring the pain that went into my abdomen. She crawled over me then gently pulled me onto her lap. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

Glen and Madison came back and sat on the couch across from us. I just kept holding onto Ashley taking in her scent and the up and down movement of her chest. Glen sat with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. Madison was right beside him with her arm hooked around his elbow. He stares at me and finally speaks.

"You know I don't like you Ashley," he spits out switching his eyes from me and narrowing them on Ashley. I felt Ashley tense up but Madison subtly made her hand that was hooked around Glen's elbow into a stop signal when she sensed Ashley getting ready to have an outburst.

"But," Glen continued, "Spencer is never as happy as she is when she is around you. So since Spencer is happy, I'm happy for her. I'm not saying I'm going to love you Ashley, but I'll try to respect you more."

Um…um…..um….yeah I'm speechless from this too. Me and Ashley just stare at him with blank expressions on our faces. Glen never has any type of deep emotion when he is around us.

"Thanks Glen" manages to come out of Ashley's mouth. I think she is still contemplating if Glen is being truthful or playing with her.

"So, Spencer are you hungry?" Madison was the one that broke the awkward silence. She always seems to be at the right place at the right time.

"Um…no not really. Just tired."

"How can you be tired? You've been asleep for a day."

Does Glen not know I just used up almost all my energy and strength to run down the stairs and such to get to Ashley? Was he not there for my endeavor?

"I don't know, but I am," I managed to say without a ticked off tone and slowly through my yawn.

"Alright, I'll carry you upstairs." he comes over to pick me up but I shake my head. He raises his eyebrows in question.

"Only if Ashley comes" Glen sighs and nods his head and carries me to my room with Ashley silently trailing. She has been silent today and that's not like her. Glen puts me on my bed and turns to Ashley.

"Don't do anything" he says pointing a finger at her.

"Glen!" I screech at him.

"Sorry! Okay I'm going" he says putting his hands up in defeat.

Ashley comes over and sits on my bed, next to my stomach, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask taking my hand and placing it on her arm, gently rubbing circles on it with my thumb.

"I thought I lost you Spence" she states silently letting tears fall. I push myself up.

"Lost me?"

"When your eyes didn't open when they were taking you into the emergency room," she let out a couple sobs before continuing, "when they didn't respond to my voice. I can't get that picture out of my head. Of the horrible feeling of dread that come over me." I pull her into me and she puts her hand next to my side on my bed knowing I can't take her full weight yet. I know Ashley and I know she wouldn't want to be the one that needs a shoulder to lean on, especially me since I'm hurt, even though I really don't mind, so I know this must have really been bugging her. When she finished crying she pushed herself off me and looked into my eyes. I wiped away the damp trails on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't be loading this on you with your condition." You see I told you.

"Ash, it's fine, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. But then I'd just become your stalker." I said smiling and bringing a chuckle out of us. We laid down on my bed and Ashley put her arm around my waist, lower than my cut. I love how she is so gentle and makes sure she doesn't hurt me. We fell asleep like that, peacefully wrapped up in our own dreams.


	9. Under the MilkyWay

Back to Ashley's P.O.V.

It had been rough the past couple of days. When Mr. C and Paula go home, Glen told Paula to leave me and Spencer alone and to start acting more like a mom. I'm really proud of how far Glen has come in a couple of days.

Spencer's physical therapy was hard on her. I went with her one day and I could tell she was holding in tears from the pain. I was about ready to push the guy into a wall. Could he not see it was excruciatingly painful for her? I mean I know it was going to be painful but jeez, at least take a break sometimes.

Today is going to be one of the roughest on Spencer, me too. It's Aiden's court date. I drove over to Spencer's early to help her pick out an outfit. Which consisted of me running into her closet and bringing clothes out so she can choose. I'm already on my fourth run in.

"You know we don't have to go Spence" I said bringing out a few t-shirts. Spencer insisted we go casually dressed. I didn't fight back, I was fine with it. But Paula thought otherwise. I'm really glad Spencer is starting to stand up for herself.

"I know we don't have to, but I feel like maybe it will clear something up…oh that one!" She decided on a plain black t-shirt.

"Well, I'm really sorry if I bust his head open against the wall." I said going back into her closet to pull out a couple pairs of jeans.

"Ash"

"What Spencer, I'm not allowed to be pissed at him?! Look what he did to you! I don't see how you're not mad at him."

"I am mad at him, but I think I'm more scared then mad" she replied pointing at the second pair of jeans I was holding up.

"Well, you have no reason to be scared, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" I said walking over to her and kissing her on the lips. She pulled away but I stayed there with my eyes close, slowly bringing my tongue across my lips. I opened my eyes and Spencer is staring at me smiling.

"What?' I ask her.

"Nothing…you're just so beautiful."

"Not compared to you" I said smiling back at her.

"So are we meeting Kyla there?"

"Yeah, she said she had to go see Ryan first though," Ryan was Kyla's boyfriend. He was a decent guy, and pretty cute. Kyla picked a good one.

"You girls almost ready?" Paula poked her head into the room. Spencer had already put on her top and had luckily just finished putting on her jeans.

"Yeah pretty much mom."

"Okay, I'll see you two downstairs," She gave a glare at me before closing the door. I chose to ignore it. I'm just fed up with all of Paula's shit I've decided to be the bigger person and just tune her out.

"Well I guess we better get going," Spencer said as she got up on her crutches. We headed out to my car as Paula, Mr. C, and Glen went in Mr. C's car. Me and Spencer were going to go out and have a late lunch after the court hearing. We blasted and sang along to some music, trying to get our nerves out.

When we get there we just sit in the car for a couple minutes. I look over at Spencer and she is staring at the building. I reach over and tuck her hair behind her ear, taking her out of whatever world she was in. She simply smiles at me.

"You really want to do this?" There is a lengthy pause before a breathy "yeah" comes out of her mouth.

"Spence you know we can leave anytime you want."

"Yeah I know. We can leave anytime you want too."

"I'm fine I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't think there is a way to feel comfortable," she sighs and I pat her hand.

I push open my car door and run around to Spencer's side, get her crutches out of the backseat and hand them to her. I followed beside Spencer into the building and to out seats. She completely ignored her mother, and sat a couple benches away from the railing. We waited for about ten minutes, the place was pretty full. We spotted Kyla and waver her over. I was in the middle with Kyla on my right and Spencer on my left. She looks so cute when she is trying to be brave but is really scared inside. Haha my little warrior.

They bring Aiden out and I feel Spencer tense up and she inches closer to me. I grab her hand and squeeze it, telling her it's okay. Aiden looks over at us and hangs his head. I wonder if he really does feel ashamed of what he did. We stand up as the judge lady comes in. I hold Spencer up with my arm around her waist. She is starting to be able to put a little bit of weight on it. We sit back down and they call Aiden up to the stand.

"So, do you confess to stabbing a girl?" Aiden sits there uncomfortably, wringing his hands.

"Yeah," he whispers.

"What?"

"Yes ma'am." I like this judge, she reminds me of judge Judy.

"Would you like to explain why?"

"I didn't mean to."

"How do you not mean to stab someone?" She snaps back.

"It was an accident."

"Well, boy, you should start explaining more because I sure don't get what you mean." She is semi-yelling at him now.

Aiden put his head in his hands and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Aiden mumbled something again.

"Boy speak up! Get your head out of your hands! We can't hear you!"

"I WAS TRYING TO KILL ASHLEY!" There was an audible gasp in the room. All eyes turned to me and I felt Spencer death gripping my hand. I just glared at Aiden. I didn't know what to think. I was just sitting there and when I was able to form words the judge beat me to it.

"Why?"

"Because if Ashley was dead, Kyla would get all the money and I know she would have given me almost all of Ashley's share because we were close. When they were in the shot and hugging I was just going to stab her from behind Spencer, but she turned around right at the last second and I accidentally got Spencer," he looks over to Spencer, "I'm sorry Spencer."

He's sorry for stabbing her and he wouldn't be if he killed me? What's wrong with him?!

I let go of Spencer's hand and abruptly get up, walk out of the bench we were in and head straight out of the building. I don't know where I am going. I have this numb feeling that I can't really explain. I can't comprehend that Aiden actually wanted to kill me. All for money.

"_What are you doing?" Aiden comes over to my limp dead form of a body laying on the couch with one arm and one leg off._

"_Nothing," I reply. After a couple seconds I yell out, "UGH IM SO BORED!" He chuckles and sits down on the couch._

"_And why is that?" he asks._

"_Spencer is out with her family," I sigh, it sucks when the day you happen to have the feeling to want to be with the one you love, more than ever comes, and they have to go do something else. Plain right sucks._

"_Well lets get unbored!" he gets up and turns the T.V. and playstation on._

"_Come on!" he yells at me. I get my ass up and walk up to the T.V. He hands me one guitar and he takes the other. _

"_Okay, lets make this fun. We'll play three out of five. If you beat me in guitar hero, we'll go out to eat, my treat. You lose, which you will, you pay. Fair?" I guess he doesn't know I am the guitar hero. Probably thinks he is pretty good. Well, I'm here to teach him that he sucks._

"_Oh, you're so on!"_

_Yep, dinner was good that night._

I find myself at my car. I open the back door and get in. Once I close the door I lay down on my back with my right arm over my forehead, my left arm across my stomach, and one leg bent up on the seat, the other one hanging. Before I know it I drift off to sleep.


	10. Flying

A/N: yeah I know its been forever since I've updated. Please don't be mad. If this chapter doesn't really makes sense its because I kind forgot what was going on in the story. I'm trying to get back into my writing mojo.

Ashley's POV:

"Ash…Ashley sweetie wake up"

I open my eyes to see Spencer leaning over my head giving me a sad smile. She leans down and give me a soft kiss on my forehead. I sit up to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" I wonder if she understood what I said. It got jumbled in with my yawn. She giggles and I smile at her.

"Only an hour" she tilts her head and gives me a serious look, "You okay Ash?" I scoot to the edge of the seat and hop out of the car. After closing the door I walk up to Spencer and wrap my arms around her, pulling her body into mine.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I feel Spencer shaking her head.

"Ash he wanted to kill you…for money."

"Yes I know, and I'm mad and hurt and confused, but, I'm here and you're here. I just think about that and nothing else matters. I'm so happy that you're still here. If anything ever happened to you Spence…I…I don't know what I'd do." she pulls her head away from my neck to look at me, "So yes, I'm fine. I'll get over it. I just won't get over that he almost took you from me." 

She nods her head in understanding.

"C'mon lets go inside" I turn around and motion for her to get on my back. She just laughs as I get lower to make it easier for her to get on. I carry my giggling blonde inside. Spencer closes the door, still on my back, and we turn around to find Kyla laughing at us.

"Hey, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go take a quick nap" Spence says from behind/above me. I can feel her starting to wiggle out of my embrace but I hold her tighter.

"Ky, I'm gonna take her upstairs, ill be right back" I head up the stairs and to my room. I lower her onto the end of the bed, then turn to look at her.

"When you're done with your nap do you still want to go grab something to eat? Anywhere you want, my treat" we are both smiling at each other.

"Actually Ash, do you think we could just order pizza and watch a movie or something?" she asks with a hopefulness in her tone. I get down on my knees, in between her legs, cupping her face in my hands, "of course." She looks at me with such love I could just die. How did I get so lucky? I kiss her than put a blanket over her when she found a comfortable spot. I giver her another kiss followed by a whispered "have a good nap" again said lips, then another kiss.

I walk down the stairs in some kind of daze. I just really wish none of this had ever happened. Aiden never came, no one wanted to kill me, but mostly, Spencer wouldn't have been hurt.

I go and sit down next to Kyla who is looking at the t.v. but is deep in thought. I bring my legs under me and gently touch her arm.

"Ky, you alright?" I'm sure she can hear the concern in my voice.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I just never saw Aiden doing this." I wrap her up in a hug as she silently cries.

"It's okay, everything happens for a reason, right?" My head is telling me no. None of this should have happened. I get angry every time I think of what that asshole did to my Spencer.

"I should get going." what?

"Uh, Ky, you live here."

"Oh, um, I really just need to go back to my family for a bit. Booked a flight once we got home."

"You sure? You want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine, I just feel like I should be there 'cause they're going through stuff to, you know?"

"Okay, you want me to take you to the airport?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks" she says with a sad smile. I get up and grab my keys, getting a post-it and sticking it on the counter.

**Spence,**

** I'm taking Kyla to the airport. I'll be home soon.**

** Love you,**

** Ash**

I walk over to the door and see Kyla waiting there with her bags.

"Dang you pack fast"

"Oh, I packed them while you were sleeping in the car"

"Did you drive me and Spence home?"

"Yeah, Chelsea drove my car back, then went with the Carlins."

"Thanks Ky" I help Kyla put her bags in the car and we take off.

When I get back from the airport, I walk into the kitchen to get some water. I see Spencer standing on her toes, phone in one hand, looking for the pizza number on the side of the fridge.

I quietly pull myself up to sit on the table and just take her in.

How her tank top rises to show her lower back, how even though she's on her tippy toes, or foot if that makes sense because of her cast, her black/blue plaid pajama bottoms still hit the floor, the way her hair is clipped to the back of her head. Let me tell you, beautiful sight.

"Are you not gonna say hi?" Spencer says to me once she's found the number and took it off the fridge, without even looking at me. 

"How did you know I was here?" 

"I could feel your eyes on me." Oooooohh. Smartness. I just keep sitting there smiling at her as she turns and hobbles toward me. She leans toward my ear and whispers, "what do you want on your pizza?" I can just feel the chills go through me. She pulls back and giggles at the look on my face while giving me a quick kiss.

"You should see your face Ash," she dials the phone and tells the person we want one large pepperoni. Oh yea we can down one. Once our pizza came, we popped in 'I Am Legend' and ate. I laid down once I was full and pulled Spencer on me. I held her when she teared up at the part with the dog and when the movie was over we were both asleep. It felt like a normal night, and I loved it.


	11. Won't Be Seeing You

It's been a couple days and I haven't heard from Spencer. I'm getting really worried.

I'd call her cell, she wouldn't pick up. I'd text her she hasn't text back. I'd call their house phone no one picked up. I even called Glen. He picked up with a 'Hey Ash' but before I could even say anything he spit out 'Oh shit. I got to go' and hung up. And that makes me feel a whole lot better. I mean what's going on?

Kyla's called a couple times, still saying she doesn't know when she is coming back but everything is going well up there.

So I've been here freaking out by myself.

I'm laying on my couch, one leg on the top of the couch, I know I'm weird, one hand hanging off the edge with the tv remote and the other one holding my phone hitting myself in the head with it.

I'm trying to think of all the possible explanations for why Spencer hasn't called me back. Maybe I did something that upset her. But what? Maybe she is having a difficult time coping with the whole Aiden thing. She seemed fine though.

OH MY GOD I'M GOING CRAZY! I let out a frustrated moan and try to get back in control of my head. I just feel like curling up in a ball and crying.

You want to know what I did in my free time these past 5 days? I went out and bought a super bike. Yep. That's right. I'm a biker chick now. So I've been out riding that. When I went to buy a helmet, I wound up buying two. One just for Spencer. It's black with light blue sharp designs going all over it. I thought it would match her eyes.

GOSH WHERE IS SPENCER?!

DING DONG

I scream "GO AWAY" at the top of my lungs. You know, to make sure they heard me. It also helps let out some anger. I bet it's that creepy old neighbor of ours. She always comes over asking for 'sugar'. I swear she has this smirk on her face like she knows she is asking for something dirty. She is probably like some old person prostitute. Ewww. Nasty image! You see where my mind goes when I'm unbelievably bored and worried?!

DING DONG

"Okay, okay I'm coming." I swear if it's that old lady, I'm just finding our newspaper and throwing it at her with the 'old men wanting life partner' or 'freak in bed' ads on it.

I open the door and it's not the old lady. It's my blonde beauty shifting from foot to foot holding a rose.

"Spencer!" I was more surprised that anything. She looks up at me and she smiles.

I right away notice the bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in a while. Also that she looks skinnier, and that she has her cast off.

AHH! She has her cast off!

She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me so hard it feels like I can't breathe. I welcome it fully as I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her off the ground a bit.

"I brought you a flower," she says letting me go. Shyly pushing it towards me, as an apology rose. I pull her in and close the door.

I walk back in front of her and look at her. "Spencer where have you been?" she looks down and then back up at me.

"You remember a while ago, when I was telling you about back in Ohio, and my grandma that I was really close to still lived there?" I nod my head and she looks down at her feet then back up to me again. She has a tear rolling down her cheek, "well she passed away the night of Aiden's court date, and when I got home my family just told me to pack 'cause Grandma Mary died."

I went to wipe away the tears and she pulled me into a hug.

She continues, "I felt like I had to deal with it on my own, you know, 'I'm never going to see my grandma again' just running through my head. I saw all the times you called, I just felt like I had to do it on my own, but I realized I couldn't," she pulls back and looks me dead in the eye, "yeah I had my family but it wasn't what I needed. I realized I needed you." She pulls my face towards hers and kisses me.

When she pulls away, I run my hand from her cheek down to the back of her neck and I bring her lips back to mine. I feel her smiling against my lips, I run my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she grants me.

She tastes so good, god I haven't kissed her in so long. I run my hands down her sides to rest on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We part in need of air and I rest my forehead against hers and whisper, "I'm always here for you Spence. Whenever. Wherever." We stand there for a bit, just breathing each other's air.

"C'mon Spence, you look like you need some sleep," I say brushing some hair behind her ear.

I grab her hand and lead her up to my room. I go to grab the tv remote as she goes and lays down. I turn the tv on and go next to her, but sitting up a bit, with my upper back leaning against the headboard. She snuggles up next to me and I wrap my arm around her as she lays her head on my chest. I start running my hand through her hair and her steady breathing tells me she is asleep. I'm so happy nothing happened to her, but I feel so bad that her grandma died. But us, right here, together, this is how it always should be.


End file.
